The present disclosure relates to providing content on connected devices.
Connected devices, including consumer electronic devices such as set-top boxes (STBs), handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), enterprise digital assistants (EDAs), smartphones, and mobile phones, are widely used. Connected devices can include an operating system, a user interface, applications and network connectivity. Operating systems (e.g., Symbian® OS™, Linux and Windows® Mobile®) can manage device hardware and provide an environment in which applications can execute. A user interface can include input and output apparatus, e.g., a display screen with touch input or a miniature keyboard, as well as graphics displayed by the device. Applications executing in an operating system or other application platform (e.g., Java™ Platform, Micro Edition (Java™ ME)) can provide a user the ability to access device functionality and perform tasks. Network connectivity can be wireless and provide access to, e.g., the Internet and Short Message Service (SMS). A user can utilize a connected device to consume (e.g., read or watch) a variety of content, such as news, weather updates and company stock information.